


gasoline

by softasmochi



Category: EXO (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe - Medical, College kid Jungkook, Inspired by K-Drama | Korean Drama, M/M, Soft Min Yoongi | Suga, Surgeon Seokjin, Tsundere Seokjin, brief mentions of homophobia, kind of a slow burn for taekook, past taeyeol, same for chanbaek, strangers to "enemies" to "fwb" to lovers, surgeon's son taehyung, unproblematic yoonjin (until the end hehe)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-11
Updated: 2019-07-03
Packaged: 2019-10-26 09:54:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 16,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17743691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softasmochi/pseuds/softasmochi
Summary: The world is able to move on even after experiencing the hardships. It overcomes the storm of pain, and the new day brings rays of sunshine and rainbows. But the sad truth is, whenever we try to move on, the past always seems to come back and uncover secrets that are much more painful.Fortunately, the everyday people around us are here to support and shower us with love. But is it always enough?"You deserve forever;Not a boy looking for better."- Gasoline, Troye Sivan





	1. the one with the silver hair

**Author's Note:**

> 📌 melodramatic, very k-drama feely type of story (very grey's anatomy au)  
> 📌 tsundere seokjin & soft yoongi (its like they switched souls @jin & @yoongs)  
> 📌 relatable baekhyun & confusing chanyeol  
> 📌 side minjoon, if you squint, you'll see it  
> 📌 includes SOME cliché moments  
> 📌 inaccurate medical terms, situations, events and etc.  
> 📌 trying to insert some comic relief, cause everything's too serious

* * *

THE ONE WITH THE SILVER HAIR

Playlist:

_"Do I look lonely? I see the shadows on my face. People have told me, I don't look the same."_

\- Death of a Bachelor, Panic at the Disco

_"There's a cool, blue heart you're keeping; Whenever you start to leave."_

\- Cool Blue, The Japanese House

 

"1! 2! 3! 4! Woo!" Taehyung shouts, waving his hands around in the air. He shakes his head and hips along with the heavy bass echoing in the room. The silver-haired boy has outdrank himself tonight, swallowing another shot. The warm liquid slides down his throat smoothly, slightly wincing at the bitter taste. He, then, continues to dance by himself. Looking up, he sees a string of lights dancing around his head, and he smiles as the boy spins around in a circle multiple times. His brain starts to feel like mush and his body feels like jelly, but he keeps abusing himself with more alcohol and his spastic dancing.

"Cops!" Someone shouts from the door and everyone on the floor scrambles, trying to find their way out. Taehyung - all wasted and drunk - continues dancing while everyone else were panicking. He could care less as to what is going on and who is around him. The brown eyed boy just wants to keep drinking and party, so he does.

"Freeze, hands where I can 'em!" Exclaims the police, but the boy does not obey nor does he hear him at all. Taehyung suddenly feels numb and dizzy, and for a second he swears he just felt his heart stop. His eyes roll to the back of his as he falls hard on the floor.

~ ~

A flash of light seeps through the cracks of Taehyung's eyes. He clenches them shut after feeling someone's fingers on his eye. The silver haired by groans at the touch. If there was anything Taehyung hated more than anything in the entire planet, it would be the feeling of another person touching him. He does not really care if he was the one doing the touching, but to him it felt weird whenever somebody would touch him first before he would. People often think it is a hygiene thing, but fact is Taehyung's just uncomfortable with any strangers touching any part of him.

Though he likes to party and get wasted as fuck, he makes sure that by the end of the night, he'll be back in his room by himself. It is truly shocking how far he's come along in terms of not sleeping around - considering how much he would drink. Truthfully, alcohol has been the only addictive drug that he has been into so far. Drugs have always been out of the equation. Sex is just .. let's just say there aren't enough gay people in Seoul to fool around with (or at least none have come out to the only son of a very famous doctor - known in all of South Korea - yet).

"How's he doing, Doctor?" The brown eyed boy hears, but he keeps his eyes closed. The voice is more likely coming from his father - who barely gives a shit about him - so Taehyung wonders why he was asking how he was.

"He was dehydrated from the alcohol, and it most likely that he was quite active the entire night. His body was drained of water which would be the more likely reason why he suddenly fainted. Blood pressure is normal, and we have to wait for the blood test to see if anything's wrong. But other than that, he is well now. He just needs rest, and the IV should be enough to get the water flowing in his body again." The sound of footsteps become faint, and Taehyung peeks to see his father leading the doctor outside of the room.

The silver haired boy hears the footsteps coming close to him, and he could feel his father's presence on his side. His father sighs, "What am I gonna do with you, boy?"

'Send me away.' Taehyung thinks.

His father chuckles, slightly pushing the little strands of hair out of Taehyung's face. "If only your mother was here."

'She'd probably kill you for letting me be.'

Taehyung's father sigh once again, and makes his way to a chair by the corner.

"Oh Min Ah, I'm so sorry." The boy on the bed could feel his heart ache upon hearing his father's sniffles and voice cracking. "God, I never meant for this to happen, forgive me, Min Ah." Taehyung gulps, feeling a burning sensation even underneath his closed lids. "Please, don't take him from me. He's all I've got. I promise to take better care of him from now. I promise."

The boy's eyes flutter open, the bright lights slightly blinding his eyes. He lets his tears trickle down his cheeks. "Really? How come you only say this now?"

His father's head snaps up, surprised to see and hear his son awake. He quickly walks over to the bed, and places his hand on Taehyung's arm. "Son, I'm sorry. I'm sorry that I neglected and abandoned you after your mothe-"

"I don't need your pathetic excuses. You always use mom's death for your own mistakes. Don't ever involve her in your own damn mistakes." Taehyung hisses as he snatches his arm away, and looks at the other direction. He could not even bare to look at his father right now.

'How dare he? How could he just drag you into another one of his lies?'

"Taehyung.. I don't want you to think that I don't care about you. I truly do. I am so sorry that I haven't shown you how much I love you. Son, please forgive me." His dad pleads, and by this time he could feel his own father's tears on his arm yet he does not turn to look at him.

"Please leave. I would like to be alone right now."

Taehyung's father nods his head, as he wipes his tears away with his hand. "I'll come back later. You should get some rest." He steps away from the bed and makes his way to the door. The silver haired boy hears the door close, so he turns his head over and stares at the door. He could a lump in his throat, basically choking as he fight back against his tearing eyes.

'Mom.. I miss you.'

Taehyung sits up on his bed, finally being able to see what is in his surroundings. The place did not look as if he was in a hospital, but rather something like a hotel room. The glass windows were slightly covered with dark, velvet curtains. His bed felt comfortable to lay in, so comfortable that it felt like he was in his own bedroom. Furrowing his eyebrows, he starts getting up. Then he suddenly hears a clicking sound coming near his door. He was quick to lay back down on his bed, smoothening the blanket on top of him - making it look as if he never even tried to get up.

The door opens, revealing a woman wearing all white, from head to toe. She had a nurse cap on, which is barely worn nowadays - unless he was admitted in his own father's hospital, of course. You see, Taehyung's father, Kim Min Jun, is a very traditional man. He likes the old school way of doing things, rather than go with the modern times. It reminded him of his time, when everything was elegant and sophisticated. Min Jun, along with Min Ah ruled amongst all the hospital centres in Seoul. With both of their families at the top of the medical world, it became no surprise that they have found each other and became husband and wife. They married out of love, of course.

A few months into their happy marriage, they were blessed with the news of having a baby boy. Kim Tae Hyung, they named him. He was the only son from the Kim family, with Min Jun being the only son in his own family. It was fated that Kim Tae Hyung was to be the one to handle both companies, but he became unqualified after dropping out of his third of clinical study. His father respected his decision, and Taehyung never understood why. It could be because the day his mother died, both the son and the father left everything behind. Both father and son became depressed when the woman they loved left them. The first month was the worse; neither Taehyung nor his father left the house because of all the reporters surrounding their house. The second month was somewhat tolerable - with less paparazzi's chasing them around, and Min Jun went back to work. The third month went way better for Min Jun; his hospital - ASAN hospital - became the number one hospital centre in all of South Korea. His name became known around the country for being the number one doctor.

Kim Tae Hyung became known as well, but for all the wrong reasons.

'Kim Tae Hyung: Is he really Kim Min Jun's son? Possibly adopted?'

'Kim Tae Hyung spotted having too much fun at Club Octagon?'

'Kim Tae Hyung: Drug addict? Alcoholic? Possible gay? What is he?'

_'Fucking tabloids.' Taehyung mutters under his breath, as he throws the newspaper in the trash._

_'Look, it's Kim Tae Hyung!' A man with a camera ready in his hand shouts, and before the boy could see behind him, he was already being chased by multiple paparazzi's._

 

"Sir, your food is here." A woman's voice snaps Taehyung from his thoughts. Taehyung's head perks up upon hearing the word 'food'. He sits back up, scratching the back of his ear.

"You can just leave it here. You may go, thank you." He patiently waits for her to leave before he tries to dig in.

"Sir, I was instructed by your father that I am not allowed to leave until you finish eating." The woman replies, placing the tray on the bed side table.

"And why would he do that?" The boy with the silver hair questions her. He knew exactly why, but he wanted to see if could get the woman to admit what his father told her.

"The same thing he said the last time you were here. Which was when.. hmm," she pauses before she starts counting with her fingers. "Oh yeah, two weeks ago! You know damn well what he said." Her scolding takes in effect as Taehyung places his hands up in the air in defeat. She huffs, taking a seat on the chair where the chairman just sat. He chuckles as he sees her take off her cap. "These are the most annoying, itchiest, littlest pieces of shit in the entire planet."

"Love the exaggeration," Taehyung winks, grabbing the bowl of soup from the food tray. He begins eating his food, as the woman watches in awe. "By the way, littlest? Not a word."

"You are so lucky."

"For knowing basic words?" He teases, giving her a smug smile afterwards.

"If you weren't the chairman's son I would've hit you a long time ago."

"You hit me either way," he pouts at her. "I just look weak right now, which is why you won't." He adds, sticking his tongue out at her.

"Shut up."

Taehyung laughs, but repeats her sentence in question form. "So how am I lucky, exactly?"

"Well, for one, even the staff don't eat food like that." The boy suddenly feels bad, so he hands her the bowl but she refuses. "No, no, I'm okay. I'm just hungry. I should be on my lunch break in an hour."

"The offer is still up if you want it." He pushes the bowl near her face, but she shakes her head and slightly pushes it back. Taehyung shrugs and continues finishing his food.

"I told you I'm fine. I'll live through it. Thanks, though." There was a quick silence, until a buzz echoes in the room. Taehyung could hear it coming from the woman's direction.

"Tsk. Tsk. Shouldn't phones be kept in the locker at all times?"

"Since when have you followed the rules?" The woman fires back as she takes the phone in her hands.

"Shit, you right."

The woman suddenly squeals, making Taehyung's soul almost jump out of his body.

"Guess who has a date with Park Chanyeol tonight?" She wiggles her eyebrows at him, as the boy chokes on his soup.

The silver haired boy's eyes widen. "I-is it you? You have a date with Park Chanyeol?" She looks at him weirdly, "No, you idiot. Everyone knows Chanyeol Oppa's gay. Of course, one of the hottest residents here turns out to be gay. Anyways, the new intern asked him out, and everyone was so shocked when he said yes. It could just be because he didn't want anyone else asking him which is why he said yes. Also, isn't it weird how they're allowing the residents to date their own interns. They will definitely be the talk of the entire hospital for the next few months." She giggles as she scrolls through the series of texts and videos on her phone.

"Is that so? Hm." Taehyung mutters as he takes a bite of the red bean bun. He gnaws on the food, quite annoyed upon hearing more of the woman's snorts and chuckles.

"Oooh," she coos, her eyes widening as she reads further.

"What is it now?" There is a clear strain of annoyance in the silver haired boy's voice. He suddenly loses his appetite, so he returns the food back on top of the plate.

"It says here that the intern looks like Dr. Park's ex boyfriend." Then she gasps, eyeing the picture intently and looks up at Taehyung's face. Once more, she repeats exchanging glances between the picture and Taehyung's face - her face looking as if it drained of blood and life.

"What?"

"You're the ex of Park Chanyeol!"

Taehyung slightly chuckles before returning his attention to his meal. He suddenly regains his energy to eat, as he tries to grab for the red bean bun. As he reaches the bun, the woman grabs the bun from him - ultimately making Taehyung whine and pout at her. "That's mine."

"You're the fucking ex of Park fucking Chanyeol?"

"You already said that." With that, he earns a mild slap on the side of his head. He scoffs, "I'm injured, in case you haven't noticed."

"Shut up. You're dehydrated, there's a big difference between them. And I asked you a question." She points the bun at his face and Taehyung eyes the food. He becomes desperate to take a bite that he leans and opens his mouth. The woman flicks the bun at his face, and repeats the same sentence/question she is looking an answer for. "You' re the fucking ex of Park fucking Chanyeol? Aren't you?"

"You know, you shouldn't swear that much. They say you'll never get married if you do." He answers as he snatches the bun from her fingers.

She gasps again, and smirks at the boy. "Shut up. Tell me everything."

There is a knock on the door and the woman quickly places her cap back on top of her head, standing firmly by Taehyung's bed side. The boy with the silver hair snorts at her quick reactions and earns another quick flick on the ear. "Yah! I'm still a patient."

"Yeah, an annoying ass patient who never tells her best friend anything."

"I would've at some point."

"Hush, child."

A voice comes from the direction of the door. A voice that the silver haired boy knew too well. "Nurse Park, are you finished arguing with the patient?" She clears her throat, and apologized for her behaviour.

"You didn't do anything wrong, why are you apolo-" Taehyung begins but refrains himself when he sees the face he has been dreading to see.

The doctor enters the room, eyes glued to his papers. Meanwhile, Taehyung stares at the tall figure of the man as he walks across the room. He clicks his pen and writes a few words on the paper, letting out a couple sighs every now and then. "Okay," he clicks his tongue. "Everything looks fine. You should be outta here in no time." And with that, he exits the room without even looking at his patient.

'Park fucking Chanyeol.' Taehyung thinks as he watches him walk away. He'd rather have it happened the way it did than to have him stay in the room, and watch him awkwardly avoid him. Out of all the doctors in the biggest hospital he has ever been in, his doctor just had to be the one person whom the silver haired boy is trying to get away from.

Taehyung clears his throat, catching the attention his friend - whose head is still bowed down. She shakes in refusal, afraid to lift it up. He sighs, "He's gone." To which she breathes out in relief as she lifts her head up. Looking at Taehyung, she gives him a mischievous smile. "Where were we?"

~ ~

"You little shit! So you were the reason why Chanyeol Oppa got suspended for 2 months?" Taehyung nods at the woman's questions. "But you were also the reason why he is still here?" He nods again, replying, "I guess."

"So what happened between you two then? I mean, it's just that, after all that you guys decided to break up. Doesn't that seem like he just used you? No offence, though."

"You know when you say it like that, it does kind of offend me." Taehyung nods his head, taking one last gulp of his water.

"I'm sorry! I'm just curious as to see how and why you guys fell apart. I mean, you seemed perfect for each other."

Taehyung smiles at the though. "Too perfect, actually. Then one day, it just drained the both of us completely. We became tired of the perfectness of our relationship that we just.. We decided it was best if we broke up."

"Aww," Ji Hyo pouts. "That's such a tragic love story." The silver haired boy shakes his head, even giggling at her comment.

"It's not as bad as you think." Taehyung argues.

"Oh really? Then how come I could hear you cursing his name in your head when you saw him?" Ji Hyo raises her brow at him, to which his eyes widen. He wonders how the hell in the world could she have possibly knew. Ji Hyo stands up, fixing her clothes and placing her cap back on. "Funny. You seemed mad though you tell me it was clean breakup. Hmm, I love the smell of jealousy."

Taehyung scoffs, "Pfft. Jealousy, my ass. It was his-"

"I should go. Dr. Baek - aka Chanyeol Oppa's new boyfriend - is paging me." She says in serious tone, yet Taehyung knows exactly that she is trying to make him roll his eyes in annoyance - which he obviously does. Then she laughs, adding, "I'm just kidding. I doubt that the rumours are even true." She pats his head before she begins to walk away from Taehyung.

~ ~

Taehyung sleeps for the rest of the entire day. He reminds himself that he is just following the doctor's orders and not his father's nor Chanyeol's.

It has only been a couple of hours, yet it already feels like an entire day to him. He opens his eyes only to find darkness surrounding him. The silver haired boy sits up, and reaches for a remote around his bed. He gulps, as he feels a solid item in his hand. In his mind, he is laughing at himself for being afraid of the dark but he couldn't help it - surely, everyone's got the same fear in the dark.

He sighs as he took the remote in his hand and quickly presses the top button. The velvet curtains begin to move, revealing a glass window that shows the well lit city lights. Taehyung breathes in and out, moving his feet to the side and stands up. He grabs his IV along with him as he takes short, little steps. It is still quite difficult for him to move too quickly or make too much movements. His body is aching, and it feels heavy as he drags himself to the window.

As he arrives in front of the window, he is out of breath and energy to keep himself up.

At the same time, someone knocks on the door with gentle taps.

"Who is it?" Taehyung could barely mutter out the words. He holds his stomach in pain, and clenches his eyes shut. The silver haired boy tries to move back to his bed, but ends up falling on the ground. Hard.

Meanwhile, the person on the other side of the door enters the room and quickly comes to Taehyung's aid. "Help!" He yells. "Someone help!" The other boy keeps screaming as he tries to carry the fallen boy back on his bed.

~ ~

"Oh, Kim Tae Hyung, you haven't changed on bit." A voice mumbles. Taehyung's eyes flutter open, revealing Park Chanyeol and Park Ji Hyo by his feet.

"He's awake," Ji Hyo gasps, walking over to his side.

Chanyeol was observing the IV, and asks Ji Hyo to grab some more fluids. Then his fingers make their way to Taehyung's hair. "You should be more careful." He sighs, as Taehyung looks down in regret.

"I'm sorry," the silver haired boy whispers.

"It's not your fault, but you should've stayed in bed."

"I know," he pauses. "I couldn't help it, I just wanted to see.."

"See what?" Chanyeol questions him still softy stroking his hair. The tension between the two is as clear as water, and Taehyung could not help himself but let his heart beat freely. As Chanyeol's fingertips touches his head, he could his ears and cheeks getting red.

Taehyung mutters, "Nothing. It's nothing."

"Look, I-"

"Doctor, it seems someone has misplaced the extra IV fluids we had on this floor. We would have to move him to the floor below." Ji Hyo comes back in, eyes glues to her papers. She walks towards the end of Taehyung's bed, her shoes leaving pesky sounds as she comes closer.

Chanyeol quickly moves his hand back to his pocket and look away from Taehyung.

"We can't move him." He simply states.

"But do-"

"I said no. Doctor's orders. I'll ask Doctor Park if he could lend us some." And with that, Chanyeol leaves the room. Ji Hyo keeps her eyes on him until he leaves, before running over to Taehyung.

"He is so in love with you. Ya'll weren't subtle, you know. I saw the way he ever so gently touched you, you know." Then she leaves again, after hearing her name being called from outside.

Taehyung sighs, and quietly mumbles, "I know."

_I know._

~ ~


	2. odd boys

* * *

 

_ _

_ ODD BOYS _

**Playlist:**

_"So I force my eyes shut and am enduring through this day."_

\- Beautiful, Wanna One

_"He knew what he wanted to say; But he did not want to word it."_

\- D is for Dangerous, Arctic Monkeys

 

The next morning, Taehyung starts feeling lighter than he did yesterday. He immediately gets up from his bed, which was moved from the VIP section of the building to the 10th floor. He was fine with having to move his room. The idea of being with other people actually comforted him. The silver haired boy would rather be in a room full of sick people than be by his lonely self.

He reaches for the door but not before another person opens it before he does. "Oh, I'm sorry." The voice says. Taehyung smiles at him and nods his head, giving space for the person behind the door to come in.

The face behind the voice sounded familiar. It sounds like the same voice from last night. The same person who helped him.

"Oh, it's you." The brown haired boys says, smiling at Taehyung. The silver haired boy furrows his brows at him in confusion.

"Have we met before?"

"Oh, you must not have remembered. I accidentally entered your room last night, which I most certainly did not mean to do," the boy explains. "But I guess it was also a good thing, cause you fell pretty hard last night." He looks at Taehyung with sympathy, giving him a small smile.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I, uh, thank you. A lot of things went down yesterday, so it's quite hard for me to remember."

"Oh no, it's all good." Then he suddenly takes out a plastic bag from behind his back.

Taehyung wonders, "What is it?"

The boy replies, while he opens the medium sized bag revealing a small, succulent plant. "It's just a plant. You can choose to take care of it or not. They do live pretty long being on their own." He smiles again as he offers Taehyung the bag. The silver haired boy smiles wide, and accepts the bag.

"Are you sure this is for me?" He asks and the boy nods his head. "Why though? I mean, I like it, but why?"

"You seemed lonely up there, so I thought maybe a plant would lessen your sadness. You can also talk to it if you'd like. The plants very much appreciate it when you interact with them."

_Aloe._ _How cute._

Taehyung smiles brightly once again, "You're such a sweet boy. Thank you."

"No problem. Anyways, I should get going." The boy begins to walk away, eyes glued to his watch, but Taehyung was quick to hold onto his jacket.

"Wait, can I get your name at least?" The boy looks at Taehyung's hand, and looks down.

"I can come back later today. I just really need to leave right now." He quickly departs with his head still looking down.

_Odd._

~ ~

Taehyung wanders around the halls of the 10th floor, and eventually finds himself going up to the top floor. He drags his IV along with him, the bag is almost empty but he decides that it would be better if he used every single drop liquid inside the bag. The rooftop had the best view of the entire city. Of course, only the staff had access to that place, so he heads to where his best friend would be.

He sees her long, black hair waving behind as she walks into a room. "Ji Hyo-ah," he calls her out. The silver haired boy walks over to where she is. Ji Hyo looks behind her to see Taehyung still struggling with walking and quickly rushes to him. She smiles as she passes a few patients and nurses, but gives Taehyung a disapproving look.

She lowers the volume of her voice, but there is a clear tone of annoyance in her voice. The younger friend scolds him, "Taehyung-ssi, what did the doctor say about moving around? Didn't he-"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. I heard him the first time. I'm fine. If I wasn't, would I have reached this floor?" Taehyung smiles at her and raises his brows - in a way, teasing the girl. Ji Hyo looks at him weirdly and she shakes her head in response to his question. She helps him walk to one of the many benches on this floor.

"What did you want this time?" She asks, clearly knowing that he is here for a reason. In response, Taehyung smiles up at her, hoping his rectangular smile would charm the younger woman. "If I could, I would. I already got in trouble last time." The silver haired boy's smile quickly fades away as he looks down at his feet, his hands fidgeting against his lap. He tries again, looking up and pouts at her. "No, Taehyung. Bad, Taehyung." She scolds him, hitting him slightly on the head.

Taehyung finally gives up on the idea, and raises his hands in defeat. "Fine, fine. I'll go make trouble somewhere else."

"You go do that," Ji Hyo encourages, supporting him as he gets up from the seat. As soon as she starts walking away, Taehyung begins to look around. He looks for a door where only the staff would be allowed. Of course, being the son of the building gave him the advantage to enter even though he wasn't actually one of the staff. The employees would get too scared, since he might say anything about their service to his father.

_There must be way in.. Well, out._

He becomes lost in his thoughts that he suddenly bumps into someone without even realizing it.

"Oh gosh, I'm so sorry. Are you okay?" The voice questions, his hand holding Taehyung by his waist. Taehyung looks up and smiles. His smile fades, and squints his eyes. "Kim Tae Hyung.." the voice mutters. He helps Taehyung on his feet and bows at the boy. "Sir, I didn't mean to hurt you. I'm so sorry. It won't ever happen again." Taehyung chuckles, pulling the boy's shoulders up.

"I'm okay. Don't worry about it. It was me who wasn't looking in the way anyways." He smiles at the smaller boy in reassurance.

"I'm still really sorry though."

"I'm okay."

_I think._

"You must be one of the new interns?" Taehyung asks him.

"Byun Baek Hyun at your service." The bubbly boy smiles at him, holding a tablet against his chest.

"Kim Tae Hyung," he offers his hand. The brown haired boy quickly accepts, and smiles back at him. Taehyung suddenly feels uncomfortable for it feels as if he is looking at a mirror.

_How uncanny._

~ ~

"Thank you," Taehyung says to the smaller boy. "It was definitely a trip I never would've made without you."

"Oh, it's no problem at all. After all, you are our patient." He smiles brightly, as he places Taehyung's IV right next to him. "Well, if you need any more help, just ring me up." Baekhyun begins to start walking away, but Taehyung calls after him.

"Wait, I have a question." His heart starts beating fast. Unsure as to why he is doing what he is about to do, he begins to speak. "I, uh.," he stammers, barely getting any word out. His body language said a lot more than he did, for Baekhyun answers.

"I'm sorry, Sir. Kim. I only heard about it a few hours after I asked him. I was in disbelief that he even said yes." There is a small smile plastered on his face, but Taehyung could see the sadness in his eyes. "I ended things before it began, so it's okay. I could tell that he just forced himself to say yes. He still loves someone else, you know?" Baekhyun glances at his feet as he bows at Taehyung before leaving the room.

_I know._

~ ~

"If it wasn't so important I wouldn't be asking you right now, would I?"

"Pfft. As if," the voice spats back. The younger, but taller, boy pats his friend's head.

"Ya! How can you say no to your hyung?"

The boy smiles at him, "Because I can, Yoongi."

"Jungkook-ah, please help me, just this once. I don't have anywhere else to go." Yoongi pouts at his friend, pleading with his hands. This is a side that Jungkook sees once every 10 years. Even though they have been friends since birth, and practically grew up with him, Jungkook still can't resist when it comes to his 'older brother'.

"Fine," Jungkook huffs, finally giving in. He sees the older male jumping in victory. "Just know that this will be the last favor that I will be giving you in the next 5 years."

Yoongi stops in place, and looks at him with a serious face. He crosses his arms, but nods his head, "Sounds good to me." Then he goes back with his celebratory dance.

"Hyung," Jungkook calls out as he lays down on his bed. "What did you mean by 'nowhere else to go'? Did something happened again?" The younger one knew of his family problems. Yoongi's family are not exactly the most open minded people. They wanted to give Yoongi everything, but their youngest son had other plans. Plans they did not approve of. So, Jungkook went out of his way to support his not-blood related brother.

While Jungkook was in grade 7 joining musicals and having the teacher's praise him for his brilliant works, Yoongi was in the back alley skipping class, along with his delinquent friends. Jungkook was in grade 9 running around in gym class and creating science experiments; Yoongi was smoking weed in the skate park. Grade 11 was the best year for Jungkook, he had been offered a scholarship program and graduated earlier than expected. It was the shittiest year of Yoongi's life, his parents caught him kissing another boy, got arrested by the police for dealing drugs, and got kicked out of school.

"Let's not speak anymore, young Jungkook-ah. There's so much of this world to explore, and I can't do that with my family nagging me from behind." Yoongi explains as he plops down beside his friend.

Jungkook sighs at his friend's response. He sits up and places a hand on his friend's shoulder. "Hyung, I love you, but please make smarter decisions."

Yoongi glares at him, removing his hand off of his shoulder, "Ya! I don't even know if that's supposed to be helpful or if it's just you being an asshole."

"Hey, at least I try." Jungkook gets up from his bed, and grabs his backpack from his desk. "Hyung, I have to go. Try and not make any problems, okay? I would really like not to get scolded again."

"Don't even worry about it. I'll handle him." Yoongi smirks as he looks up at Jungkook. His friend shakes his head at him, as he grabs his keys and leaves his friend in his room.

~ ~

Yoongi spends the rest of the hour napping on the couch before he wakes up by the opening of the door. He knows that it was not Jungkook, therefore it must be his roommate. The dark haired boy pretends to be asleep, but peeks around to see.

"Tsk, tsk. It's him again." The roommate huffs, not realizing the possibility of Yoongi hearing him.

'What's that suppose to mean?' Yoongi thinks, shifting his position where he could see the other boy.

From what Yoongi could see, the roommate drops his bag on top of his bed and his papers on his desk. He starts taking his clothes off and all Yoongi could do is gulp and clench his eyes shut. Then he starts peeking again, but the roommate already made his way to the bathroom closing the door behind him.

"Shit," Yoongi mutters under his breath. 'This is gonna be a long night.' He gulps again, feeling a burning sensation at the pit of his stomach. Luckily, he covered his lower half with a blanket, just in case anything ever _rises or lights up_.

It takes the roommate about 10 minutes in the shower before he finally exits the bathroom.

Meanwhile, Yoongi, could feel the room getting hotter and hotter each second. His ears were probably as red as beets, as so is his face. He tries to sleep it off again, but he couldn't help but want to see the roommate again.

They have seen each other a few times, and in those few times they have argued. Like a lot. But, also, in those few times Yoongi couldn't stop fantasizing how this man could possibly push him against the wall and kiss him passionately. There is an obvious sexual tension between the two boys, but Jungkook decides to stay out of it.

It was only recent when Yoongi starts realizing that he wanted this man for himself - even though he wasn't even sure if the roommate was into boys like he was. The realization happened when he saw the roommate having a drink with another man. They may only have been just friends, but the sight or even the thought of him with someone else bothered him a lot. In fact, it actually angered him up to the point where he interrupted their meeting with his drunken self. He claimed to be the man's boyfriend and if he didn't leave, he would get punched right in the mouth. It all replayed in his mind more than a few thousand times.

_"Yah! What do you think you're doing?" Yoongi exclaims, looking at the other man in disgust. He places his beer on their table, as he huffs and scoffs in annoyance._

**(I found it hours after editing, and I'm suddenly soft. Also this is exactly how I kind of picture it happening, except Yoongi's drunk and Seokjin's annoyed.)**

_"Excuse me, but I think you got the wrong table." The roommate chuckles in his face, looking at his friend and gestures that Yoongi was crazy. His eyes were trying to tell Yoongi to go away, but it just motivated the black haired boy even more._

_Yoongi, intoxicated and jealous, begins to cry in front of them, "Baby, you said that it was just me. Me!" He rambles on and on until the other man leaves the roommate and himself. When the other one leaves, Yoongi begins to laugh._

_"Are you happy now, drunktard?"_

_"Ah, Seokjin-ah.Oppa." Yoongi laughs again, unable to control himself. He begins to lean in the older man's face but is quickly blocked by his hand._

_"Not gonna happen. Just sit down for a second. I'm gonna call Jungkook." Seokjin stands up from his seat and takes his cellphone out, but Yoongi stops him._

_"No, don't. I don't want him to see me like this." Yoongi looks up at him, his eyes were still tearing up. Seokjin couldn't help but feel bad for him. His eyes were red and so were his cheeks. Seokjin ends up taking him back to their room where he thought Yoongi would behave himself._

But instead, when they got there Yoongi began making more bold, inappropriate moves on the older man. He started by hugging him, and keeping him close to him. Then he begins to try and kiss him. All of his kisses were denied by the hand. But he did manage to slip one.

The one kiss where Yoongi forcefully pushed Seokjin against the wall, until Seokjin finally grabs him by his cheeks and slams his lips against his. Yoongi swears that Seokjin was actually the first to make a move. However, nothing escalated into anything more than a make out session.

The morning after, he couldn't remember anything, but when he looked at certain spots of the room something in his mind was triggered - for him to remember such things. He peeks in Seokjin's bedroom to find that the man was long gone.

~ ~

Yoongi has been 'sleeping' for more than 30 minutes now. He admits that he just wanted to see the older man again before he leaves. The dark haired boy would rather not be there when the roommate wakes up. He could already picture in his mind as to how embarrassing it would be if he stayed.

_Just one more time._

Yoongi slowly opens one eye and peeks around, only to find Seokjin staring back at him.

"Took you awhile."

_Shit._

~ ~


	3. we meet again

* * *

 

_ _

_ WE MEET AGAIN _

**Playlist:**

_"Snap out of it, get up and brush it off. Pain is just a passing storm to me."_  

\- Been Through, EXO

_"Pose, you've gotta save your reputation."_  

\- Girls/Girls/Boys, Panic at the Disco

_"I don't like the way you talk to me,"_

_-_ Talk, Salvatore Ganacci

 

Yoongi is on the very edge of the couch, so when he realizes that Seokjin was talking to him he falls off landing on his bum. The blonde haired man places his hands in his pockets and clears his throat, as if he is asking for an explanation. The boy on the floor couldn't even look at him, let alone speak. He glances up at him and bites his tongue. Instead he quickly gets up and makes his way to the bathroom.

_'Why didn't you leave, you idiot? The door is literally two steps away.'_ He yells at himself in his mind.

Seokjin clicks his tongue. He walks towards the door, tapping on it once, "Jungkook's friend." The sound of his voice melts Yoongi on the spot. He runs his fingers through his hair and breathes in, clenching his eyes before responding, "What?"

"I'm going out. If you're gonna leave, lock the door." Seokjin's voice is gentle and soothing in his ears. Though, he could barely hear him through the door, he can see the way the older man would be looking down on him.

"I-I'm not leaving."

It is the most uncomfortable state Yoongi has ever been in. More awkward than the time his father saw him kissing his past boyfriend. It felt as if time was frozen and his whole world broke down. He remembered how his father walked up to them, no signs of expression on his face as he pulls Yoongi, and punches the other boy in the face. He remembered well, how his father dragged him by the collar the entire walk home. How he almost forgot how to breathe due to excessive crying and pleading his father not to hurt him. How he got on his knees and begged for forgiveness for everything he has done wrong. How he felt ashamed and hurt at how his father spoke to him with disgust, as if he was talking to an animal.

_"You are a disgrace to this family!" His father spits, as his mother tries to hold him back. Yoongi's eyes are glued to the floor, feet together as his fingers fidget. He lets the tears in his eyes come out, not being able to hold the burning sensation he felt. "You've done nothing but cause problems." This time, he feels a hand slap him across the check, sure enough it left a mark on his face that lasted more than just a few days. The customers inside the store were more than just shocked. Most of them began to leave, while the others stayed to watch what was happening._

Yoongi no longer feels embarrassed; he felt numb.

_There was silence in the air; his father's hard breathing and his mother's cries are the only sounds around in the room. But Yoongi no longer hears anything, nor feel anything. He begins to hyperventilate, but manages to respond, "I'll go."_

_"Good, and don't you ever come back!" It was the last thing he ever heard from his father again._

"Good." Yoongi hears, or at least he thought he did.

"Did you say something?" He asks, from behind the door. No response. The black haired boy opens the door to find no one else in the room with him. He chuckles to himself, and shakes his head.

_As if._

~ ~

"Jeon Jung Kook?"

"Yes, sir?" He stands up from his seat. All eyes were on him. His heart starts beating fast, feeling uncomfortable with everyone's attention on him.

"A nurse is preparing to administer Lasix to a client with a diagnosis of heart failure. Which is the most important laboratory test result for the nurse to check before giving the medicine?"

Jungkook becomes confident, knowing the answer perfectly well. Clearing his throat, he answers, "His or her potassium level, sir."

The teacher crosses his arms, and questions his student, "Why, so?"

"Because the medication can cause decrease in electrolyte level and could precipitate his ventricular dysrhythmias."

There are whispers around the room, and Jungkook could hear most of them. He is not ashamed to be called a 'know-it-all' or a smart-ass, because he actually is. The name callings have become a motivation and a compliment to Jungkook. At first, he was obviously hurt, but then he realized that they are just calling them because he knows more than what they don't know.

_"What the hell?"_

_"Who even knows such things?"_

_"Geez, show off much?"_

Jungkook gulps as he sits back down on his seat. His seat mate greets him, "Good job, Jeon." He smiles back at him.

"Thanks, Hoseok hyung."

"Good," the teacher clears his throat. "Most of you would probably have guessed to check his cholesterol-" Their teacher rambles on and on to the rest of the class.

Meanwhile, Jungkook could barely keep his happiness to himself. Also, because he was rather excited about his plans for the rest of his day.

~ ~

Butterflies or stomachache? Jungkook does not seem to know which one he is feeling right now. He could barely contain his smile, as he skips down the block. Looking up, he sees a big sign writing out, 'ASAN hospital'.

He sees a car pull out in front of the hospital; along with a handsome man in his suit coming out.

_Cool._

Jungkook walks inside the building, and immediately heads to the elevator not wasting any time. All of a sudden, he bumps into someone. The larger figure looks down on him, and bends down to help.

"You okay?" His deep voice sends a chill down Jungkook's spine. He nods in response, eyes widening as he sees the banner right behind the man's head.

"You're him?"

The man looks at him oddly, "Him?" Then Jungkook points at the banner with his face on it. He softly chuckles, "Yes. I'm Park Chanyeol."

"Cool." Jungkook says without realizing. The older man smiles, and offers a hand. He sees the lunchboxes somewhat scattered on the floor, and picks them up. Chanyeol ties them up in a bundle, and hands it back to the smaller boy.

"Whoever you're visiting, they sure are lucky."

Jungkook smiles, "What makes you say that?"

"I don't know. You seemed to have put a lot of effort in the presentation of the food." The brown haired boy blushes, and looks down. "Sorry, I might have ruined them a bit."

"Oh no, it's all good. T'was my fault; I was in such a hurry." He explains, suddenly feeling bad that another person feels bad for his mistake.

"See? You're even risking running into things and people for this person. And you wonder why they aren't lucky." Chanyeol smiles again, suddenly lost in his thoughts. He quickly shakes his head and those past thoughts away. Right at the same moment, the elevator bell dings. "Well, shouldn't keep them waiting. Off you go."

Jungkook bows and smiles up at him, as he quickly walks inside the elevator. His hands tightly gripping onto the bundled food. Suddenly, he became worried that he might let it fall again. And he knows he does not want to do that.

_Again._

~ ~

It is about lunch time for Taehyung. He is still laying in his bed, wondering as to when they'll let him out. An overnight at the hospital became the longest night of Taehyung's life. He's not a very patient person, even surprising himself that he hasn't broke out of this place yet. Especially since pictures of his father's face on each banner in the hospital is present. As well as Chanyeol's face on banners, right behind his father's; It became unbearable for him to see every second he walks down the halls.

"Lunch is here!" Ji Hyo chirps, almost forgetting that there are other patients in the same room as her friends'. A few of the family member's visiting the patients tells her to shush. She bows and apologizes before opening Taehyung's curtain to see him asleep. "Taehyung," she places the for tray on the table and taps Taehyung on the shoulder. He could feel her touch but doesn't respond. "I'll leave it here. You better eat this." She warns him before leaving the room.

Taehyung peeks around to see Ji Hyo leaving the room. He looks to his right to see the food neatly placed on the table. Opening the lid, he sees that the food did not look exactly like the hospital food you would expect. "Tsk." Clicking his tongue and closing the lid again. It's not like he was ungrateful for the food, but he does not like the unfairness in how they were treating him compared to the other patients on the same floor.

There were a couple knocks on the door once again, but this time it is a boy who came in. He greets the other people in the room, his smile instantly livening up the room.

Taehyung could only hear the other people greeting someone back. He tries to peek through a crack in his private curtain, and sees a certain brown haired boy. The silver haired boy smiles, seeing the same boy has actually come back.

"In here," Taehyung softly says. He smoothens the linen of his bed, and ruffles his hair a bit.

His head peeks in through the curtain, and confirms that it is Taehyung. "Hey," he walks in with a plastic bag in one hand, and a drink tray on the other.

Curiously, he asks. "What's that?"

"Some lunch food." He places the food on the table and sees that there is still a food tray. "Oh, were you just about to eat?"

Taehyung quickly denies, "No, no. Those were sent here by accident." He smiles up at him, shifting his position so he could stand up and help.

"It's ok. Just lay down. I'll prepare it for you." The boy insists, his brown eyes smiling at Taehyung.

"Alright," he says in defeat, as he lays back down again. Then he looks at the food the boy brought, there are three lunch boxes that had different meals in them. One has kimchi, the other one has rice with two eggs and the last box has different kinds of vegetables. Taehyung licks his lips and gulps, automatically feeling hungry.

"So did you just come here to feed me or what?" Taehyung chuckles, as he changes his position so that he is facing the brown haired boy.

The other boy giggles, "College was just down the street, and I suddenly remembered you. Thought you should eat something other than hospital food."

"Well, aren't you thoughtful. Which reminds me, you haven't even told me your name yet, but you've already cooked for me. How cute." The boy's eyes widen as he could feel his cheeks getting red. He laughs it off, while Taehyung realizes what he had just said.

"Jeon. Jeon Jung Kook." The brown haired boy offers his hand, and Taehyung gladly shakes it. This time, it is his turn to blush at the sudden touch.

"Nice to meet you, again. I'm Kim Tae Hyung." The two exchange smiles once again before Jungkook goes back to finishing preparing their food.

~ ~

"Ohmuhgadpfftfgtwimchitevder." Taehyung mumbles with food in his mouth, but he couldn't help himself and comments. On the other hand, Jungkook laughs at his face as he takes a bit of his meal. The silver haired wipes his mouth and adds, "You should just visit me everyday. I'll even have you sleep here if you wanted to." Taehyung realizes what he just said, and he quickly hides his face by stuffing his face with more food.

Jungkook chuckles as he looks down on his food. Biting his lip, he responds, "I can do that." Their eyes meet, but Taehyung quickly adverts his attention on the food. "Issogud."

_So good._

The two boys finish eating their food in silence. Well, not total silence. The next curtain neighbours were exchanging words and cries of love they have for each other. Both Jungkook and Taehyung cringe at the oddest conversation they have ever heard.

"Hey, you wanna get out of here?"

"Already way ahead of you," Jungkook replies, placing his food down and grabbing his jacket. As Taehyung gets up, Jungkook is quick to grab the IV along with him.

The two quietly leave the place, Jungkook firmly closes the door behind them. Taehyung waits for him as he holds on to his own IV. He looks around to see the banners around, biting the inside of cheek. Though he just saw the same face last night, he was still uncomfortable with the sight of him and the idea of him being so near.

"Let's go," Jungkook invites him by taking his hand in his, taking little footsteps along the way. Taehyung licks his lips as he tightens his grip on his own IV. He intertwines his and Jungkook's fingers, just in case he loses his own balance. "Where do you wanna go?"

_Anywhere else, but here._

"Honestly? I just was wanna leave this place." They begin to walk, letting their feet take direction.

"Well, how long have you been in here?" They pass a couple of nurses - who seemed to be more interested in them than they are with their patients on the wheelchairs they are pushing around. Whispers about the doctor's son with another boy circulated around the building fairly quickly. News about their boss' son always spreads like wildfire, whether it was false or fact. They have nothing better to do with their lives except compare their own lives with people around them.

But the two boys didn't let anyone bother them.

Until they stop at the elevator, that is.

'Ding.' The elevator stops at the same floor. Both Jungkook and Taehyung were in a deep conversation, that led the silver haired boy laughing out loud. Much to Taehyung's horror, a familiar deep voice calls out.

"Taehyung-ssi."

"Doctor Park."

There is a big pause in their conversation while Chanyeol steps out of the elevator. A certain boy is following him from behind.

"Baekhyun-ssi." Taehyung greets, slightly bowing - Jungkook does the same out of respect.

Baekhyun greets back and gives him a smile. "Mr. Kim."

Chanyeol clears his throat, making all three pay attention to him. "Taehyung, what are you doing out of your bed? I thought we dis-"

"No, Doctor," the silver haired boy begins, and grabs a hand from behind. "We're perfectly fine." He smirks up at him, quickly raising his brows at him.

Meanwhile, from behind Jungkook's eyes widen at the sudden touch, he gulps as he gets dragged away by the older man. They get inside the elevator, their hands still in tight grasp. The brown haired boy just stares up at Taehyung, while the silver haired boy keeps his gaze at Chanyeol.

_I am fine._

_~ ~_

 


	4. to be or not to be straight(forward)

* * *

 

_ _

_ TO BE OR NOT TO BE STRAIGHT(FORWARD) _

**Playlist:**

_"It's okay not to be okay; To dive in your pain."_  

\- 24/7, Kehlani

_"Go get some air; Somewhere no one comes. So what if you look a little down. You won't be the only one."_  

\- Get Some Air, Gary ft. MiWoo

_"I... how can I say this? Mm.. For a very long time, I've li..li..liked you."_

\- Shine, Pentagon

 

"Doctor!" A man dressed in his suit runs up. He smiles at both of them, "Congratulations on passing the boards. Highly impressive results."

Chanyeol gives him a big smile. "Thank you. I couldn't be any more happier." From behind, Baekhyun looks up at his back. It is clear to him how much he is actually hurting, but looks down. He clutches onto his clipboard, and waits for the two men to finish their conversation. Out of nowhere, Chanyeol laughs - the hardest and the most painful he's ever heard. It gets up to the point where the bigger man actually wipes his eyes from a tear almost escaping. "Yes, well, we should get back to work. I will see you around, Mr. Park."

The bigger man finally turns around and walks away, Baekhyun following him from behind. He reaches a supply room where he immediately closes the door behind him. Baekhyun is left outside the room, still standing in place and waits for the older man. He places his ear against the door, and hears Chanyeol's mumbles and quiet cries - automatically feeling his heart break at the sound of older man's sadness.

The door swings open, with Baekhyun still leaning against it. Closing his eyes, he prepares himself for the massive pain he would feel on his head after hitting the floor. But instead, he feels arms engulfing him. He gulps upon realizing how close the other man's face is to his. Like a reflex, he pulls himself away as he looks down on the floor as he feels his face and ears getting rather warm. 

"You okay?" Chanyeol's deep voice rings through his ears. 

"Mhm." He mumbles. 

Baekhyun looks up to see the taller man smiling down on him. As Chanyeol leans closer, he softly whispers, "That's not what your ears are saying." The younger one huffs as he gently shoves Chanyeol away, and walking away from the embarrassing scene; leaving a chuckling Chanyeol following after him from behind. 

~ ~

"Just make sure to take this every after meals." Chanyeol hands the patient a piece of paper.

"Thank you so much, doctor. We should get going now. Let's go, sweetheart." The couple thanked the doctor once again, and left his room hand in hand.

"They're sweet, don't you think so?"

Chanyeol places his head in between his hands, slowly rubbing his temples. "Please, Baekhyun, if you're gonna act like that, I would rather just have you leave." Baekhyun suddenly feels offended by his comment, as he slams the clipboard on his table. He walks around and sits down on the chair in front.

"You know you don't have to act all strong and mighty all the time."

"When did I ask for your opinion again?"

Baekhyun rolls, "I didn't ask for your sarcasm." Then he suddenly places his hands on the table and leans in, "Why don't you talk to him? Properly, and not treat him like a patient."

"Believe me, I've tried. Many times." He shakes his head, almost suggesting that he is waving a white flag.

"If you really love him, you wouldn't just give up like this would you?" Baekhyun smiles at him, truly trying to encourage the older man. He is still unsure as to why he is doing this. He is breaking his own heart, but it is breaking just a little bit more and more each time he sees Chanyeol in his time of sadness.

Then Chanyeol looks up at him, elbows on the table as he leans forward. Their faces were quite close that Baekhyun could feel his breathing on his face. The older man glances down and looks up and asks him, "Are you asking me?" He pauses before saying, "Or are you asking yourself?" Baekhyun's eyes widen as he immediately backs away. He looks away, standing up and grabs his clipboard.

"No need to be a dick about it. I'm just trying to help." Mumbling the last part, he walks right behind Chanyeol again. He huffs in annoyance, as he stands in place as they wait for the next patient.

_I know._

~ ~

"Honestly though, I feel like I should've been outta here since yesterday."

"How long have you been in here?"

"More than enough," Taehyung chuckles. "It's been a day or two."

Jungkook gasps, slightly nudging him on the arm. "You're kidding."

"Wish I was. I've even surprised myself I haven't left yet. I would have usually-" He stops walking in his tracks and looks down at his horror. He didn't mean to blurt out this much. So he looks up at Jungkook, and smiles at him, hoping he would move on to another conversation.

"You're cute. I like you." Taehyung's smile doesn't fade, instead his eyes widen.

"Aren't you straightforward." This time it is Jungkook's eyes widening, unable to squeak a word out. The silver haired boy giggles at his reaction. He sees the boy looking so he runs his hand through his hair, softly patting it afterwards. "I like it."

"So you would usually what?" The innocent Jungkook questions the taller man, making Taehyung walk ahead without waiting for him. The brown haired boy laughs, "Thought I would forget? Hey! Wait up! You're supposed to be slow!"

~ ~

"And that should be the last one for the day."

"Great," Baekhyun replies as he eyes his fingers. "I'm leaving." He says as he is about to walk out the door.

"Wait," Chanyeol calls out. The smaller boy looks behind to see Chanyeol grabbing his stuff.

Baekhyun is already five steps away from the door, but he shifts closer to the room. "What is it?" He sees the taller man close the lights, and door behind him. Butterflies attack his stomach as the man walks closer to him.

"I'm coming with you. Where are we going?" He smiles down at Baekhyun - the first real smile he's seen in a while.

_What?_

~ ~

It is 9:30 pm. Yoongi has been laying down the entire day, either day dreaming, sleeping or just staring off into space. He did not think Jin would take this long to 'get some food'.

_As if._

Suddenly, he hears the door opening, and he immediately sits up straight. He is already feeling butterflies in his stomach even before seeing the face behind the door.

"Oh, hyung."

"Ah, Jungkook-ah. Aish." Yoongi lazily sits back down on the couch, arms sprawled around - disappointment clearly showing.

"What's his problem?" Another voice behind Jungkook asks. A familiar one that makes him feel excited.

"He seemed disappointed, hyung." Jungkook has his arms folded against his chest. Yoongi's eyes are shut, as he scrunches into a ball out of embarrassment. He could hear Jin's chuckle in the background, fainting as he gets in the bathroom. Jungkook walks over to Yoongi's spot, "Waiting for someone?"

"Not you, that's for sure," Yoongi mumbles, earning a slap on the shoulder from his best friend. "Rude."

"I'm the one who's rude?" A baffled Jungkook hits him again. "Ya! No making moves on my roommate. He's actually nice.. and he pays more of the rent. So if I lose him, we lose a roof on our heads, got it?"

Yoongi groans, "Fine, fine. Understandable."

"Good."

"But I can't make any promises. What if he tries to-" Jungkook interrupts him with another slap, this time on his head. "Ah ya! That hurt."

"It's suppose to."

~ ~

Jin finally comes out from the bathroom, naked - well with a towel around his waist. His toned muscle really stands out with the lighting they had in the room. Yoongi quickly gets up from where he was laying, his eyes travelling every inch of his bare skin. He gulps, panicking as his and Jin's eyes meet. Running towards the bathroom, he swears he saw Jin winking at him.

_No fucking way._

He slams the door behind him, leaning his back against it. Trying to catch his breath, he couldn't help but imagine Jin and what they could be doing right now. 'If only Jungkook wasn't here.' Yoongi slaps himself from his own thoughts. 'I don't have time for this.' He shakes his head, laughing out of frustration.

Meanwhile, on the other side of the door, Jungkook and Jin could hear Yoongi's cackle. Jin looks at the brown haired boy, "Is he okay?"

Jungkook shrugs his shoulders, "I don't even know sometimes." His answer earning a chuckle from the blonde haired man.

Checking himself in the mirror, he finishes fixing his hair, as well as smoothening his shirt. "Is your friend coming with us?"

"The one who's gone mental or the one who's in the hospital?"

"You know, you should get some normal friends." Jungkook laughs at his comment, and checks his phone. The brown haired boy gets up from his seat, and grabs his keys. "Both are coming. I'll go get the other one. We'll meet you guys there." He exits the room, leaving a calm Jin and a hyperventilating Yoongi behind.

"Fine by me." Jin clicks his tongue. He looks at the bathroom door, and waits for Yoongi to come out. 'Any minute now.' Jin picks up the book from the table, and flips through it. Out of the blue, he hears the door's creaking and a small head poking through. "You almost ready?"

"R-ready? Where are we going?" Yoongi, still behind the bathroom door, asks.

"If you come out, I would tell you." Jin's eyes were staring right through Yoongi, pretty much piercing his soul. The coy dark haired boy takes little steps, as he ever so slightly close the door behind him. Jin drops the book down, and walks over to Yoongi. He pushes the door, and a panicking Yoongi backs up against it. "And here, I thought you were the straightforward one in this relationship." And with that, the blonde one leans down connecting his plump lips against Yoongi's.

_Holy shit._

Yoongi couldn't believe what was happening. He always dreamed about this happening, but he didn't think it would actually be possible. He closes his eyes, finally kissing back and wrapping his arms around the taller one's neck. The blonde haired one couldn't help but moan as Yoongi deepens the kiss. Jumping up, Jin catches him as he wraps his legs around him.

Both break apart for a moment, trying to catch their breath. Jin breaks the silence, "Aren't you glad you came out?" A whole hearted laugh coming out of Yoongi's mouth, giving the man another kiss.

_So glad._

~ ~

"Hey, I'm outside."

"Where outside? I'm outside too."

"I'm on the east wing."

"I'm on the east wing, too."

"Wait, I think I see you. Are you wearing your pyjamas?" Jungkook questions the boy on the other line. With a chuckle, he slowly jogs over to where the silver haired boy is standing. "Hi." He declares, with his phone still in his hand.

"Hi," Taehyung says, placing his phone in his pocket. Jungkook keeps his eyes on the taller boy in front of him. He is mesmerized with the way this boy could look in his sleepwear; it did not surprise at how he beautifully looked under the only light in the east side of the building.

"Let's go?"

"Let's. And by the way, these aren't just pyjamas, they're Burberry."

"Still pyjamas." Jungkook eyes his outfit, and laughs earning himself a slight slap from an embarrassed Taehyung.

~ ~

"Okay, when you said house party, I didn't think it was gonna be like this." Chanyeol trails off, as Baekhyun gets out of the car.

"Yes, well, that's not my problem now is it?" The taller man groans and follows after Baekhyun, observing every inch of the surrounding. There are people inside and outside of the house; some were still dressed and some were streaking across the street. 'What the hell is this place?' Chanyeol thinks to himself.

He is not used to this kind of environment. To him, a party meant black and white suits, cocktail dresses, wine, etc. Not this - tequila shots, beer, streaking, and loud people. Chanyeol becomes even more surprised to see most of his co-workers and interns inside the house having the time of their lives. His breathing becomes rapid and short, as he tries to look for a quiet place. Once he locates a bathroom, he quickly walks in and slams the door behind him.

Walking to where the sink is, he looks at his reflection in the mirror and loosens his tie. Why did he even agreed to go here? He didn't belong here; he feels like an alien lost on Earth.

After splashing some water on his face, he decides it would be best to leave. He re-opens the door, and tries to look for Baekhyun. Instead, he finds two very familiar faces entering side by side. He gulps, and looks away before they could see him.

This is the worst day. _Ever._

~ ~

 


	5. code orange

* * *

 

_ _

_ CODE ORANGE_

**Playlist:**

_"What's been happening in your world? What have you been up to? I heard that you fell in love; Or near enough. I gotta tell you the truth..."_  

\- Snap Out of It, Arctic Monkeys

 _"I tell myself that I really forgot. But in the end, I'm talking about you. But I need to forget that I'm trying to forget you."_  

\- Can You Hear My Heart, Epik High ft. Lee Hi

 

Park Chanyeol could feel the whole room spinning around him - a mix of stress, confusion, hurt and anger boiling up inside him.

He tries to make his way through the crowd, and searches for the only friend he knew there. His tall figure makes him seem more of an outcast than how he already felt, yet it makes him feel good and powerful (just not at this moment right now). Pushing through more crowds of people, he eventually finds his way to the backyard of the house.

Taking in a deep breath, he closes his eyes and tries not to scream. He could sense something coming out; however it was not a sound, instead he hurls all over the grass staining it with vomit.

"Yeol!" he hears in the background. He turns around and sees Baekhyun running over to his aid. "Are you okay?" Baekhyun asks as he slowly makes circles on his back. The taller man releases more and the smaller boy runs back inside of the house to grab some napkins. "Here," his tiny hands holds out the napkins and Chanyeol accepts, whispering a 'thank you'.

A mutter speaks out, "You haven't even eaten or drank anything since this afternoon."

"I didn't realize." A hard slap goes across his back. "Ow!"

"You deserve it. I told you to eat something then. It's what you get for not listening to me." The taller man looks up and stands up straight - this time Baekhyun looks up.

"How is that my fault?" This time, he receives a pinch on his shoulder.

"Ow!" He exclaims, as he pinches Baekhyun back.

"Ow! That hurts!" The smaller boy slaps his other arm.

"Well, ow! That freaking hurt too!" Baekhyun laughs, as he runs away from the taller man. On the other hand, Chanyeol chases after him to 'make it even' between them. "Get back here! You know I will eventually get you."

'You already have.' Is all Baekhyun could think as he slows his pace. He looks back, and is almost trampled on by the taller man. He quickly holds on to the hem of his dress shirt as Chanyeol had his arms ready to catch him on his back.

_You got me._

~ ~

"Hyung? What are you looking at?" Jungkook peaks his head on the window, trying to see a much clearer view. "Oh! That's the doctor I ran into earlier."

Taehyung chuckles, his folded arms move to his sides and hands in his pockets. "Was he now?" He looks down and bites his lip. The brown haired boy sees the evident look of sadness washing over the older boy's face.

"Do you wanna leave, hyung?" Taehyung looks at him and shows a small smile.

"No," Looking out the window, he could see the happiness on both of Chanyeol and Baekhyun's faces. Then he looks at the younger boy in front of him - who smiles as wide as he possibly can. Poking his cheek, he responds, "I'm okay."

_I think I'm okay.._

~ ~

"You're beautiful," the older man moans against his lips. "Fucking hell, you're beautiful."

"Mmhm," is all that came out of the younger one's mouth. His hands were travelling the other one's body as much as possible, not missing a single inch. With Seokjin's mouth on his neck, Yoongi finds himself some time to breathe.

Just when things were about to get even more heated, a phone starts ringing from the other side of the room. The two break it off, both sighing and looking for their own phones.

"It's mine," Seokjin chirps. "Seems serious. I should go." He sighs as he starts walking towards the door, as Yoongi looks at him leaving.

The door slams, and Yoongi lays down on the bed. Then suddenly, the door creaks open and Yoongi is back up on his feet again almost falling down due to his rapidness. "Hyung." The older man responds by giving him one more kiss, "We'll continue this later." Also, giving him a wink and finally leaves the room - also leaving a smiling and blushing Yoongi, who is now jumping up and down.

~ ~

"Shit, I'm being called on. Must be important. I have to leave." Chanyeol places his phone back in his pocket, as he slowly walks back inside the house.

"I should go with you. Also, grab something at the table to eat before going back to the hospital." Baekhyun yells out, as he rushes after him.

"No time," the taller man responds, "Come on, shorty. Don't wanna keep 'em waiting."

"Shush up, Yeol!"

"It's doctor to you," Baekhyun finally catches up as they both reach the back door of the house. Both enter and sees the room even more jammed with people than before.

"Holy shit." Both say.

They try to find they through the crowd without losing each other. Beakhyun is almost lost in the crowd, but Chanyeol keeps his hand on him so he wouldn't get dragged away. They finally find a spot with not that much people but they could not locate the front door. The taller man keeps his head up, and sees a familiar silver haired boy on the corner with another boy - drinks in their hands.

Baekhyun is also looking around, his hand still intertwined with Chanyeol's. But when he feels the older man slowly letting go, he knew something is wrong. "Hyung, what are you-" he looks over to where the taller man is looking. "Oh. Mr. Kim." Sadness overcomes Chanyeol's face again, as he makes eye contact with Taehyung.

The smaller boy has had enough of Chanyeol's sympathy for himself. So he takes matter into his own hands (literally), as he turns Chanyeol around and grabs both sides of his face. He goes on his tiptoes and softly plants a kiss on his lips. A wide-eyed Chanyeol couldn't react fast enough, but he eventually closes his eyes and kisses Baekhyun back.

Baekhyun could feel his heart break, for he knew that the kiss did not mean a thing to Chanyeol, yet he still feels a million butterflies attacking his stomach.

The two finally break apart, and Chanyeol still has his eyes closed. Baekhyun takes his hand, and says, "I think that was enough. Let's go."

Meanwhile, Taehyung and Jungkook saw the entire scene go down. Jungkook exclaims, "Well, that was a quite a show, huh?" He looks over at Taehyung, and asks, "You sure you still wanna stay?"

The silver haired boy hesitates to answer, but responds, "I feel way better now."

"Good." The smaller boy mumbles as he takes a sip of his drink.

"Hey, what happened to your friends?"

"Hmm, that's what I'm wondering too. They said they would show up later. I guess they changed their minds. It'd be nice if you guys meet each other. Hey, why don't we go back to my place and see if they're there?"

Taehyung laughs, as he notices Jungkook fast paced talking, "Sweetie, you're rambling."

Jungkook chuckles, "Sorry, it's..um.. a habit, I guess."

"It's okay. You know if you just wanted to get me to come by to your place, you could have just asked. No need for excuses." He winks.

A blushing Jungkook answers back, "Oh no! Nothing like that. I just thou-"

"You're so fun to tease," the silver haired boy pats Jungkook's head, softly ruffling his hair. "Let's go, then huh?"

~ ~

"It's code orange. All hands on deck people!" Chief Joong Ki yells.

Breathless and tired, Baekhyun and Chanyeol rush to their locker rooms and change into their scrub suits.

"Doctor Park, we need you out here now!" Another shout comes from outside the door. Chanyeol groans as he is just finishing up wearing his shirt. "You're coming with me, Byun." He instructs as the smaller boy slips in his work shoes, and follows after him with a smile.

After the kiss, the entire car ride was silent, but not awkward. Again, it was silent but not awkward.

_"I think that was enough. Let's go." Baekhyun was the first one to pull away and be the one to drag the taller man behind him. As they exit through the front doors, they immediately walk over to Chanyeol's car - hands still interlocking with each others._

_Baekhyun clears his throat as Chanyeol speeds to driver's side of the car, completely forgetting that his other hand was already occupied with something else. The taller man doesn't notice, as he was able to open the door. The younger boy clears his throat once again, finally getting Chanyeol's attention, as he gently pulls his hand away from other man's tight grip._

_"S-sorry," Chanyeol stutters as he gets in the car._

_"Shouldn't I be saying that?"_

_"Hm?" Chanyeol could sense the younger boy's eyes staring at him, yet he does not look up at him. He gulps, waiting for his response._

_Baekhyun looks away, as he replies, "Never mind. We should get going." He walks over to the passenger side. As he sits down, he immediately calls the other interns to inform them of the happenings in the hospital._

_Meanwhile, Chanyeol's brain becomes blank for the first time._

"I need my interns on the floor, now!" A growl startles most of the people in the room.

"Careful there, Woo Bin, don't wanna scare off your patients, now do you?"

"Lee Min Ho-ssi~, shouldn't you should pay attention to your own damn interns and patients?" Min Ho chuckles as one of the nurses dresses him in suit and places a mask over the lower half of his face.

"Quick, Byun, mask." Chanyeol orders, suddenly becoming alert of his surroundings. Loud sirens still wailing as stretchers are being rolled in through the doors.

The duo are met with the other interns on the other side of the doors - as well as a few other residents and other interns.

"I said my team had it. For once, why can't you just let go and listen to others?" A loud voice becomes heard by the others. Chanyeol quickly involves himself in the argument, knowing well who the people were. Afraid that this could cause more problems, he enters the other room where the two men were arguing.

Another voice argues back, "I would if the team that got it actually knew what they were doing, Dr. Lee. But even their own attending can't do shi-"

"Ya! Doctor Lee. Doctor Kim. We have patients to take care of. Your pride is not on the line here. Those patients won't be able to help themselves, and neither will your interns if you don't start taking responsibility, and start doing shit around here! Understood?"

The two men huffed at each other before agreeing. Doctor Kim states, "You're lucky the chairman likes you." To which the other doctor agrees with. "Let's go, kiddo."

As the two men leave, suddenly in good terms, Chanyeol shakes his head in annoyance.

"Every fucking time." He grits through his teeth, as he exits the room.

~ ~

"This week has been stressful and, unfortunately, tonight's not gonna be any easier. Let's make this as quick as possible." Chief Joong Ki yells as all the staff gather around him. The ER is filled as they all wait for the oncoming sound of the sirens. "Dr. Ji, Dr. Park, get your interns ready at the door. C'mon people, look alive!" He claps his hands as he heads off to another room.

Chanyeol faces his interns and assigns each person; "Xiumin, Kai, Kyungsoo, you're with Dr. Min Ho. Follow after him and do not get in his way." They all nod as they leave for their duty. "Sehun, Suho, Chen, do some rounds, scat." Chanyeol points his head towards the other direction as they all run to the other side.

Sneaking an eye roll and an annoyed sigh, Baekhyun - who has been in front of him the entire time - sarcastically smiles at him, as Chanyeol looks down at him. "Byun, you're with me." He smirks at him, receiving a whiny response.

"I'm your intern, Dr. Park. Not your assistant," Baekhyun steps closer to the taller man, closing the gap between them. "You need to let me spread my wings and fly. I need to scrub in - at least once - without you breathing on my neck, got it?"

"Or what, Byun? I'm still above you. Don't forget that I am your boss." Baekhyun looks away, crossing his arms and huffing in annoyance.

"This friendship's over." Then he walks away, heading over to the main exit doors.

" _Spread my wings and fly?_ " Chanyeol laughs to himself as he catches up behind his intern.

~ ~

"Forceps."

"Forceps."

"Dr. Kim!" A loud voice bursts through the door.

The calm doctor continues with his work, while the panicked intern is hyperventilating by the door. "What is it?"

"Sorry to cut your surgery short, but the chief needs you." Sighing, Seokjin quickly makes another cut before passing the instruments onto his other colleague. He follows after the intern, making a short turn, before realizing he is needed to do another surgery again.

"Quick. Give me details." He says non-nonchalantly as he throws away the bloodied scrub.

"It's the chairman's brother-in-law." Seokjin suddenly glares at the woman, unintentionally giving her a dirty look. Rather than a loud sigh, it was more of a scoff, but he shakes his head and goes in the operating room.

"Chief." Seokjin greets.

"Glad you had some spare time, Kim. Unfortunately, you're a second late." One of the doctors exclaim, as he leaves the room. A few other doctors with their interns leave the scene, as two of the nurses roll the bed away.

"Chief." He repeats.

The chief was quietly removing his gloves and mask, as he chuckles in between removal. "The chairman asked for you. However there isn't anything we can do about it." The younger man gulps, suddenly afraid to ask any questions. But he does, solely because he is curious.

"What happened?"

"There was blockage on his left main coronary artery. It's completely closed." Chief Joong Ki huffs. "And that bastard is allergic to anesthesia. So, in other words," He completely pauses.

"He's on his death bed." Seokjin mutters, suddenly feeling completely defeated.

Joong Ki pats him on the shoulder as he walks away with his hands on his hips. "The chairman isn't going to like this. Sorry to waste your time, Dr. Kim. You can get back to your surgery."

'Not if I figure out another way.' He gnaws on his inner cheek, leaving the empty room to be cleaned.

~ ~

"Ugh, ugh, yeah. Fuck!"

"Stupid son of a bi-"

"Jesus Christ! Can you two keep it down? Pretty sure the neighbours are going to call the police any minute now, due to loud, wild and hot sex." Yoongi exclaims as he takes another sip of his beer.

"Ha!" Jungkook slides the controller on the floor, gently handling it with care afterwards. "And that is how you win."

"You left me, asshole."

"It's in the title. Makes a whole lot of sense doesn't it, hyung?"

"Is he always this competitive?" The boy turns his head to the older male sitting on the couch. Yoongi nods his head, his lips slowly forming a pout. "Unfortunately, yes. Worst part is, sometimes I don't know whether it's intentional or not." He whispers at the end, winking at the silver haired boy.

Taehyung chuckles, "I want another round after this. Oh, and don't leave me hanging next time, Jeon. Just because it's titled ' _Left 4 Dead'_ , it does not mean you actually leave me hanging. I was a little wounded by that, by the way."

A somewhat tipsy Jungkook just lazily smiles in response, nodding his head and humming as his response.

"Jeon, you're drunk, get to bed." Yoongi gives him a slight kick on the shoulder, causing Jungkook to gently land on the rug. "You too, stranger. Shouldn't you be going home?"

Taehyung looks up at the older man, and slightly nods his head. "Right. Shouldn't we get him to bed, then?" The two looked at the now laughing Jungkook, as he raises his arms up in the air, wiggling them around.

"How many exactly did you two drink?"

"Not much, I'll tell you that."

"Looks like, you've got a lightweight on your hands." Yoongi shifts his position as he lays down on the couch, back facing the two younger boys.

"Wait, aren't you gonna move him?"

"Nah, he'll be fine on the floor. Unless you want to move him. His room's the one on the right." Yoongi rambles, eventually ending with a loud snore.

Taehyung stares at Jungkook's sleeping body for a while before finally deciding to move him in his actual bed. Sighing, he picks up the younger boy with ease. The harder part comes next as there was difficulty in twisting the doorknob open. But he was capable of doing so, as Jungkook shifted his position.

Upon seeing the younger boy's room, the walls are plastered with sticky notes, with all medical terms written on each one. Books stacked on top of each other on his desk. Papers, pens and paperclips taking over 60% of the floor, Taehyung tries his best not to step or ruin any of the educational decoration.

Gently laying the younger boy down, he pulls the blanket over his body. He pushes Jungkook's bangs out of his face, to which he suddenly smiles to.

'Why am I smiling?' He questions himself, as he coughs to remove the grin he had. Then he hears muffled noises from outside. Another voice that sounded familiar, but he knew it wasn't Yoongi's.

~ ~

"C'mon, get up." Seokjin struggles as he begins to carry the smaller man in his arms.

"Hyung, you came back." Yoongi's response is muffled as he buries his face in the older man's neck.

"Yeah, sorry it took awhile."

"Where are you taking me?"

"My room." Seokjin responds to which Yoongi begins to giggle at. "Shh, you might wake Jungkook up."

"Don't worry about it. He's pre-occupied at the moment." The duo gets inside the room, with Seokjin kicking the door closed. He is able to lay Yoongi on his bed gently, seeing his eyelids half open. Readjusting his position, Seokjin is on his knees as he watches the smaller man repeatedly shift his position.

"You smell of alcohol by the way. How much did you drink?" Yoongi turns to face him, his gummy smile showing.

"Not a lot," Yoongi pauses as he reaches out for Seokjin's shirt. "Just enough to do this." He whispers as he pulls the older man closer to him. Their lips meet, Seokjin's soft, plump lips against his rough, textured lips. Yoongi begins to wonder if any of what is happening is actually reality, or if it was just the alcohol making up all this illusion. But he didn't care. He hasn't been this happy in a long time.

~ ~


	6. red as cherry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> for the love of gays, I cannot write smut, so please bear with the content that I have spurted out of my empty brain at 11 in the afternoon
> 
> x s

* * *

 

__

_RED AS CHERRY_

**Playlist:**

_"_ _Maybe I’m a fool. Maybe I’m a fool for you._ _"_

\- Cherry Hill, Russ 

 _"_ _Covered in your water and I'm feelin' like a summer breeze. Submitted under power and you brought me to my knees._ _"_

\- Electric, Elina Baraz ft. Khalid

“Shit.” Taehyung opens his eyes, a single light shining from the side of his peripheral vision. He looks over to see a dark figure, sitting on the kitchen table, books and papers surrounding him. The silver haired boy reaches for his phone on the coffee table, which is filled with numerous missed phone calls, text messages and voicemails (half of which was from a brown haired nurse named Park Ji Hyo).

“I am unsure as to why there is a stranger sleeping on my couch, but there’s brewed coffee, and I’ve cooked up some bean sprout soup for you three drunkies.” The voice from the kitchen chirps, making Taehyung look up at him. He mumbles, “Thanks,” before deciding to get up from his uncomfortable position. The younger man walks over to the kitchen, blinking at the sight of the many papers. From afar, they already looked a handful, he didn’t expect so much as seeing dots on a piece of blank paper.

“Some work you got there. Med school?” A curious Taehyung asks.

“Way past that. Attending Resident at ASAN Hospital. Impossible case, they say, but I beg to differ,” Seokjin looks up at the young man. He blinks a few times before readjusting his glasses, coughing and looking back down to finish his work. There was a pause between the two men, but the silver haired boy chooses to cut the silence by asking, “Sorry, but where do you keep the mugs?”

“The first cabinet to the left.”

“Thanks,” he mumbles again. There is an awkward tension between the two, especially since the other two are snoring away in their bedrooms. Taehyung begins to pour the coffee on the mug, careful not to spill any of it. He turns around to find a place of seat, but sees that the entire table is occupied with books and papers. Instead, he opts for leaning against the counter as he slowly sips on the hot coffee.

“So, what is the son of the ASAN hospital’s chairman doing here?” Taehyung almost chokes on the hot coffee, some of which spilled on his shirt and the floor.

“Shit,” he mutters as he tries to wipe the liquid off, only causing a stain to spread. The older man stands up and grabs a few tissues and hands it over to Taehyung. “Sorry, about that. I’ll pay for the dry cleaning.” Eyes as wide as saucers, Taehyung looks up at the older man. He responds, “N-no need. Th-that was my fault. Sorry.”

Seokjin sighs. “I’ve heard things about you.”

“People like to talk, hm?”

“Unfortunately. It’s gossip after gossip in that hospital. I can never go in and out without hearing one damn rumour about people’s sex lives.” Taehyung chuckles, “That’s unfortunate.”

“I would like for Jungkook not to get involved in these rumours.” Seokjin blurts out. “I may just be his roommate but he’s also a friend. Well, more like family.” He looks down at the floor as he continues to explain. “I can’t force you to do anything, since technically, you’re my boss. But as Jungkook’s friend, his _much older friend_ , I cannot condone this re-“

“I understand.” Taehyung softly replies, voice as gentle as possible though it maintains its deep pitch. Seokjin nods as he returns to his seat, grabbing one of the papers and scanning its contents. “But he’s my friend now, too. I can’t promise anything, but I like him. He’s really nice - a genuine kind of nice - and he’s gentle. I want to get to know him more.”

“Hm. Like I said I can’t force you to do anything.” Seokjin offers him a smile, as he returns to his papers full of dots.

A good 10 minutes has passed, and Taehyung is staring at the papers in front of him. He is quite familiar with the words and terms written on the paper, after all, he is the chairman’s son. Taehyung has knowledge about the medicine work his father and mother have done, yet he lacks in experience.

Taehyung’s parents gave birth to a child of pure genius, but the silver haired boy sees himself as nothing but a fool.

“Helpless case, you said?” Taehyung interrupts the older man’s thoughts.

“That’s what they say. I like to think of the impossible as a chance to make it possible.”

“He’s allergic to anesthesia, hm?” Taehyung scans over the several pieces of paper, as well as walking around the stacks of books. From behind Seokjin, he sees the older man looking at several cases of the same topic.

“Patient-doctor confidentiality.” Seokjin’s stern voice makes Taehyung break his gaze away from the computer screen. He places his hand on his hip, as he chuckles menacingly.

“Last time I checked, and as you said, I’m your boss. I would like to know the information of the patients in my father’s hospital.” Seokjin suddenly smiles, as he drops his pen and looks behind to face the younger boy.

“Pull up a chair.” And so, the silver haired boy obeys, like a sweet-toothed child being invited to a candy shop. “I think I’m breaking some kind of law here.”

“I know it’s my uncle. I deserve a right to know what is happening to my relatives.”

Seokjin leans back in chair, closing his eyes as he rubs his temples out of frustration. “You sure do know a lot.”

“I was informed in a text this morning. Although I am not fond of any family member’s from my mother’s side, I am willing to help along with this one. May I?” Taehyung asks for permission to use the laptop, to which the older man obliges.

Seokjin stands up and takes one last sip of his coffee and begins to head towards his bedroom. “I’m gonna go take a quick nap. Let me know if you find anything.” He gives Taehyung’s shoulder a light slap, leaving the silver haired boy to continue his work load.

“Will do.” Taehyung mutters as he grabs one of the books already placed in front of him.

~ ~

As Seokjin enters his room, light footsteps across the room on the way to his own bed. He smiles, eyes becoming heavy as he comes near the sleeping figure. Laying down as quietly as possible, he takes the blanket and covers himself and the man beside him.

“Hyung.” The voice whines.

“Keep sleeping. I’ll only be here for a few minutes.” He explains, turning on his side, where his back is now facing the younger man. Then he suddenly the other man’s cold fingertips making their way onto his waist.

“It’s a Sunday, can’t you stay home?”

“I’ll think about it.” Seokjin hums as the younger man’s hands roam around his broad chest. Lips attacking his nape, pecking each surface until he reaches a certain spot behind Seokjin’s ear. The sensitive spot makes the older man shiver, suddenly feeling a burn forming at the pit of his stomach. He could feel his entire face burn at each touch the younger boy is making.

“Maybe I can change your mind,” another peck is made before Seokjin made the decision to turn around. He see the other man’s face, eyes wide awake, lips slightly parted just waiting to be touched. So Seokjin does.

For some reason, the older man could not control himself as he places his hand on the other man’s cheek, bringing his face downwards and connects his lips with the smaller man’s. Yoongi moans, briefly pulling away to say, “You taste like coffee.”

“And you taste like soju, but I’m not complaining.” Seokjin chuckles as the younger man laughs, eyes still closed. “You can change my mind sometime else, but not when you still have alcohol in your system. You don’t want to do anything you’ll regret later.”

“I haven’t, have you?” The younger man boldly questions Seokjin, his eyes opening to see the older man’s reaction. Seokjin’s lips slightly part, as he responds right after the younger man opens his eyes. “No, I have no _ragrets_.” The pair laughs again.

“Tell me why I like you again?”

“It’s probably because of my handsome face.”

“You’re awful,” Yoongi jokes. “But it is 80% of the reason why.”

“Is it weird that I am somewhat offended?” Seokjin raises his brow at him.

“I’d be worried if you weren’t. Who wouldn’t fall for you?”

“I don’t know. Who _would_ fall for me?” Seokjin teases.

“I have. And I starting to think that I like you more than I should.” Yoongi whispers, suddenly feeling flushed. At this point, he can barely tell what he was confessing to the older man. He wondered if the soju was only kicking now, and why it was only hitting him now.

“You think or you know?”

The younger man gulps at the sudden question. Yet he answers with his whole heart, “I know.” Seokjin stares down at him for a few seconds, before he pulls the younger man on top of him.

“You won’t back out of this one again now, would you?” Yoongi chuckles as he leans down to peck Seokjin’s lips.

“Fuck no.” 

After a few minutes of the steamy make-out session - shirts gone along with Yoongi's pyjamas - they were interrupted by a knock on the door, and a deep voice muffling behind it. "Hey, uh, I didn't want to interrupt, but I, uh-" Taehyung stammers as he knocks one more time. "I found something."

The door opens revealing a shirtless Seokjin, trying to block Yoongi's figure from Taehyung's view. "Hey, what's up?"

Taehyung furrows his brows, biting the inside of his cheek to try and prevent himself from laughing at the noise the other man was making in the background. Seokjin looks behind him to see Yoongi falling off the bed along with a few pillows, and the blanket covering just enough parts of him. He shakes his head, closing his eyes and returning his view back to the younger man. "I found an article coming from the US with the same situation; if you want to come and take a look at it." Seokjin nods his head as he waits for the younger man to walk away. He immediately closes the door behind him and follows Taehyung to the paper-covered desk. 

"Here, a middle aged woman began deteriorating when they were operating on a blockage in her artery."

"Malignant hyperthermia." Seokjin states.

"Yeah, just like patient Dong Hyuk."

"You mean, _Uncle_ Dong Hyuk."

"Still a patient."

"Still your uncle."

"Right," Taehyung answer, feeling defeated. "There's a way to fix this."

"No anesthesia means no ventilator. And without that, there would be no CABG-"

"Awake surgery." There was a sudden pause as Seokjin stares at Taehyung, then he quickly scans the screen of the laptop in front of him.

"High thoracic epidural." The older man mumbles as the younger one smiles. 

A voice suddenly calls out from the other side of the room. "Oh, Jin-hyung, why are you shirtless? Hyung, you're still here?" Jungkook rubs his eyes, hair as messy as bird's nest and clothes disoriented. Both older men look at direction only to be disrupted by another door opening; this time it was Seokjin's bedroom door opening. 

"Shit," Yoongi mumbles under his breath. Upon seeing the two friends, they are not looking any different from each other. Except for Yoongi, who had his shirt on inside out. 

"Hyung, your shirts inside out." Jungkook points out, as he heads to the bathroom. As he enters the different room, the three men look at each other, with Yoongi awkwardly chuckling out of embarrassment. 

"I brewed another batch of coffee." Taehyung says, breaking the awkward pause in between. 

"Cool." Is all Yoongi manages to say as he walks over to the duo, who went on reading more about the specific surgery.

A few minutes has passed before Jungkook finally comes out from the bathroom with a confused look forming on his face. 

"Hey, kook. Jin-hyung, cooked some soup for your hangover." Yoongi exclaims, totally unnatural and not Yoongi-like. He sees Seokjin look at him weirdly, as Taehyung bites his lip. 

"Yoongi-hyung." The youngest one calls out.

"Yes, kook-ah?"

"Why'd you come out from Jin-hyung's room?" 

~ ~

 The apartment complex was silent for a good 20 minutes after the revelation of Yoongi coming out of Jin's room with his shirt inside out. Everything was absolutely fine, or at least that's what Yoongi wants to believe.

"Jin-hyung?"

"Yes, Jungkook?"

"I'm sorry if Yoongi-hyung went into your bedroom. I swear I don't know what goes on in his mind sometimes. I know you guys aren't on the best terms but, I also think he has this massive crush on you, so I wasn't really surprised. But please don't kick us out, we don't have anywhere else and to go and-"

Seokjin sees how the younger one's eyes grow bigger, ears getting redder and breathing - well not much breathing happening when he's rapping a sincere apology to the older man - and immediately shushes the younger one with a spoon in his mouth. "It's fine. Just eat, then it'll be fine." Jungkook just nods in defeat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> haha so I lied, well not really. I TRULY attempted at writing smut, but it was too much, so this will be a PG- (barely) -13 chapter. In the near future, I shall attempt at writing mature scenes, but I bear no promises. Anygays, I'll see you soft stans at the next chapter. 
> 
> x s


End file.
